Burial or cremation containers, referred to herein collectively as caskets, typically include a container and a lid. The lid may include a head portion and a body portion. The head portion may be selectively opened for viewing. Between the container and the lid is a gasket or seal, which is typically attached to a top edge of the container. The gasket, however, may be fixedly attached to the lid as an alternative.
When the head portion of the lid (or the entire lid) is opened for viewing prior to interment, the top edge of the container can have a finish or aesthetic appearance that detracts from the overall aesthetic appearance of the casket. This is particularly true in most cases where the gasket or seal is fixedly attached to the top edge of the container.
To avoid the detrimental appearance, it is known to provide a temporary cover for the top edge of a casket while it is opened for viewing. One known method involves a “throw” made of padded fabric that is sewn to the bedding or other fabric inside the casket, and which may be thrown or draped over the top edge of the casket to provide a soft, fabric cover to the top edge. The throw has some disadvantages in the difficulty in obtaining and maintaining a neat and orderly appearance when in use. Manufacturing difficulties and costs are also disadvantageous.
Other methods of covering the exposed top edge of a casket container include a rigid cover that just covers the top edge and connects via glue or mechanical means. Such methods are discussed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,069,627 to Cunningham, et al.
At least one solution disclosed in these patents includes cloth and padding around a rigid cap or cover structure. The cloth and padding wrapped cover is then fixed to the upper edge of the casket.
While these solutions overcome some of the problems of the prior art, they nevertheless involve cost issues, and in some cases complexity of implementation. For example, some of the devices include multiple pieces that must be assembled on to the casket for the viewing. Such assembly must necessarily occur at the funeral location, and thus would be carried out by a wide variety of operators who are independent from the manufacturer.
A solution is needed, therefore, that is inexpensive to manufacture and simple to use.